PROMISE
by Sabaku Rei-chan
Summary: 'Sakura, aku janji kita akan selalu menanti hari ulang tahunmu sambil melihat bintang'.


PROMISE

Di hari yang cerah ini. Di antara banyaknya orang-orang yang tengah beraktifitas. Sepasang pemuda pemudi tengah duduk bersantai di salah satu bangku taman. Beristirahat setelah seharian jalan-jalan.

Si gadis berambut bubblem gum tersenyum manis. Menujukan betapa bahagianya ia sekarang. Mata emeraldnya tak lepas menatap pemuda berambut raven di sebelahnya. Pemuda yang sudah satu tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya.

Ia bahagia karena pemuda yang diam diam ia cintai dua tahun yang lalu kini akhirnya menjadi kekasihnya. Membalas cintanya, yang ternyata lebih besar dari yang ia duga.

Dua tahun yang lalu Sakura Haruno, nama gadis terrsebut, bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Si pangeran yang terkenal dingin. Sakura menyukainya dari pertama bertemu. Namun, ia hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak gadis yang mengagumi Sasuke.

Sakura pun sadar. Kecil atau mungkin hampir tidak ada kesempatannya untuk berharap pada Sasuke. Namun rupanya Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Hari itu hujan turun dengan sangat lebat. Membuat Sakura harus basah untuk sampai ke halte bis.

"Ahh, sial" gerutu Sakura begitu sampai di halte. Rambut dan baju bagian atasnya basah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang.

"Iya. Hanya basah." Jawab Sakura. Saat ia mendongak untuk melihat lawan bicaranya Sakura tersentak kaget. Di depannya, berdiri pemuda yang selama ini selalu di pikirkannya. Pemuda yang sudah memikatnya.

Sasuke merasa risih di pandangi Sakura seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke memecah lamunan Sakura. Membuat gadis itu terhenyak kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ahh. Maaf. Tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Sakura gugup dan malu.

Sasuke menatap sejenak Sakura. Kemudian ia merogoh tasnya. Mengeluarkan selembar slayer. Menyodorkannya ke Sakura.

Sakura menatap bingung slayer tersebut. Mendongak menatap Sasuke.

"Pakailah untuk mengeringkan rambutmu. Nanti kau bisa sakit." Suruh Sasuke perhatian. Membuat Sakura blushing.

"Arigatou Sasuke" ujar Sakura tulus

"Hn"

Dan semenjak itulah mereka semakin akrab dan dekat. Hingga tanpa terasa muncul perasaan untuk saling melindungi dan melengkapi satu sama lain,

Sakura tersenyum geli mengingat semua kejadian tersebut.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan hn?" Tanya Sasuke. Menatap Sakura yang sedari tadi senyam senyum.

" Hanya teringat tentang bagaimana hubungan kita dulu".

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Sakura. Menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. Sasuke merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung mendapatkan gadis seperti Sakura. Gadis manis yang lugu. Gadis yang mampu menghangatkan hatinya. Memberikan cahaya pada hidupnya.

"Em, Sasuke" panggil Sakura. Memecahkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Besok lusakan hari ulang tahunku. Boleh aku minta sesuatu darimu? Tanya Sakura dengan polosnya. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Anythink for you, Hime"

Sakura tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

" Di malam sebelum ulang tahunku. Aku ingin melihat bintang bersamamu sambil menunggu dentang jam 12." Pinta Sakura polos. Sasuke tersenyum lembut mendengar permintaan polos Sakura.

"Baik lah. Kita akan menunggu hari ulang tahunmu sambil melihat bintang. Kita akan melakukan hal tersebut setiap tahun. Selamanya." Janji Sasuke pada Sakura. Yang membuat gadis tersebut tersenyum sumringah.

"Janji ya" Sakura mengulurkan jari kelingking kanannya. Yang di sambut oleh jari kelingking Sasuke.

" Aku janji. Kita akan selalu menanti hari ulang tahunmu sambil melihat bintang" ucap Sasuke dengan pasti. Mereka tersenyum bahagia sambil menautkan jari kelingking mereka.

Namun manusia tetaplah manusia. Hanya bisa membuat janji tanpa tahu apa bisa di tepati.

Besoknya. Sakura tengah duduk termenung di depan jendela kamarnya. Perasaannya sedari tadi tidak tenang.

Menghela napas. Sakura kembali memandang layar hp nya. Sedari tadi ia telah menelpon Sasuke namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Dismspun tidak dibalas.

'_Kemana kau Sasuke?'_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketokan pintu. Sakura pun bangkit berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Menampakan sosok ibunya.

"Ada apa kaasan?" Tanya Sakura heran. Ibunya terlihat pucat dan cemas.

"Tenten mencarimu. Sekarang dia ada di depan" ujar ibu Sakura. Menimbulkan tanda tanya besar untuk Sakura.

"Tumben. Biasanya juga langsung menyelonong masuk."

"Sudahlah. Temui dulu saja dia"suruh ibu Sakura, sedikit memaksa.

"Baik-baik"

Sakura pun segera keluar kamarnya menghampiri Tenten.

Sakura melihat Tenten yang tengah memunggunginya. Gadis bercepol dua itu nampak cemas dan gelisah. Terlihat sekali dari gerak geriknya.

Menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi Sakura.

"Tenten" panggil Sakura.

Tenten pun tersentak kaget dan segera berbalik menatap Sakura.

"Sakura kau mengagetkanku" seru Tenten

"Justru kau yang membuatku terkejut. Tumben kau terlihat gelisah seperti ini. Ada apa hn? Apa ada masalah dengan Neji?" Tanya Sakura. Tenten menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Ini bukan soal Neji. Ini soal Sasuke" ujar Tenten lirih. Ia menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap Sakura.

"Sasuke? Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura cemas. Entah kenapa ia punya feeling tidak enak.

" Sa, , , Sasuke kecelakaan tadi pagi"

Jdar. Sakura bagai di sambar petir mendengar penuturan Tenten. Hatinya terasa hancur di timpa batu besar.

Air mata pun tak terelakan lagi mengalir dari kedua mata emeraldnya. Melukiskan kesedihan dan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Menangis. Hanya itu respon Sakura. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Hanya satu yang ia rasakan. Hatinya menjerit sakit.

" Dari kabar yang ku terima. Sekarang dia sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit. Tapi mereka bilang ia sudah, , ,"

Hancur. Hati Sakura sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk mendengar penuturan Tenten selanjutnya. Air mata mengalir deras di kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Sasuke, , ," kata terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Sakura yang bergetar karena tangis sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

'_Sakura, aku janji kita akan selalu menanti hari ulang tahunmu sambil melihat bintang'_

Sakura masih ingat jelas kata-kata Sasuke tersebut. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana pemuda itu tersenyum ketika mengatakannya. Eksperesi semangatnya. Semua akan dia. Tiap detailnya. Dan ingatan itu akan terukir abadi dalam memorinya. Selamanya.

Di tengah pemakam itu, Nampak sesosok wanita yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam. Warna yang bertolak belakang dengan rambut pinknya yang mencolok.

Wanita itu meletakan sebuket bunga mawar putih di sebuah makam. Makam orang yang paling di cintainya dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya. Orang yang telah memiliki hatinya sepenuhnya.

Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata emerald yang kini meredup. Kelihangan cahayanya. Menuruni pipi cekungnya. Menuruni wajahnya yang cantik layaknya wanita dewasa.

Tangan pucatnya menyentuh batu pualam nisan tersebut. Mengelus elusnya.

Waktu mungkin terus berjalan. Berputar dan terus bergerak. Namun sayangnya hal itu tak berlaku untuk perasaannya pada pemuda ini.

Semua memori akan dia terus tersimpan dan di putar kembali di dalam benaknya. Memori akan dirinya, kata-katanya, janjinya. Ucapan terakhirnya.

'_aku akan selalu menepati janjiku. Jadi hiduplah dengan bahagia Sakura. Karena sekarang aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Dari sini. Sebagai bintang yang akan selalu menemanimu. Menyinari malammu'_

owari

oke, tak usah banyak bacot lah. fic ini special buat kak chiwe sasusaku ^^

kak, ini sudah ku publish fic nya. mudah-mudahan kakak suka.

oke, review please. ^^

segala jenis review di terima.


End file.
